This disclosure relates to copolycarbonate compositions, and in particular to copolycarbonate compositions having improved properties, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide variety of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. 3,3-Bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one (“BHPD”), as a dihydric phenol reactant, has been used to provide high melt temperature polycarbonates alone or with other aromatic diols such as 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) propane (“bisphenol A” or “BPA”). Such polycarbonates and copolycarbonates have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,910 to Sybert et al., JP Tokkai Hei 6-3838 (1994) and JP Tokkai Hei 6-82624(1994), both to Hideyuki et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,310 to Hoover et al.
Hydrolytic stability is of particular importance for these polymers, as they are often intended for use under stringent conditions of temperature and/or humidity. While copolycarbonates comprising residues derived from a high Tg monomer and BPA are suitable for their intended purposes, there nonetheless remains a continuing need in the art for such copolymers with even greater stability to hydrolysis.